callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5
:For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops variant, see MP5K. The MP5 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single-Player In single-player, the MP5 can be found frequently, being used by the Ultranationalists in the missions, Blackout", Hunted", "Safehouse", "One Shot, One Kill", "The Sins of the Father", and No "Fighting In The War Room". The suppressed version, used by the SAS, can be found in "F.N.G.", and "Crew Expendable", "Ultimatum" and "Mile High Club", in which its is renamed as "MP5SD". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the MP5 is the only submachine gun available at level 1, and can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor or ACOG Scope. It is arguably one of the most popular submachine guns in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer because of its relatively decent accuracy and quick, efficient damage. Carrying the M9 as a back-up while using the MP5 will add extra ammunition to the reserve ammunition for both weapons, somewhat negating the need for Bandolier. However, as the weapon is common, ammunition is easily picked up. This weapon is usually better in close to medium range combat. It has high recoil, even through burst-firing, so it isn't useful at long range. The MP5 has a very fast draw time (the time it takes to ready the weapon after performing an action such as vaulting over a wall) and the character's arms move faster when sprinting, this was probably Infinity Ward's decision as the MP5 is used in some of the more dramatic parts of the single player game to give it a sense of speed. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. mp5_4.png|MP5 mp5iron_4.png|Ironsights MP52.png|Reloading the MP5 mp5sd_4.png|MP5SD MP5SD_Pick-up_Icon.png|The pick-up icon for it's silenced variant 400px-COd4MP5SD-3.jpg|A SAS member holding a MP5SD Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), MP5 is very different compared to the console and PC version. Singleplayer It has a highrate of fire, although the silenced variant does not appear and it has a 30-round magazine. Multiplayer The MP5 has a 40-round magazine in multiplayer as opposed to having a 30-round magazine in singleplayer. MP5_DS.png|MP5 MP5_Irons_Sights_DS_Transparent.png|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Singleplayer The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, remodeled, to resemble the one from Call of Duty 4 more. The MP5 is the starting weapon in "Training", "Distant Information", "Wrecking Crew", and "Interception". Despite the same appearance as its console, and PC counterpart, it has a higher rate of fire, more damage, and only holds up to 120 rounds of reserve ammunition. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked by default as well, but its hip-fire accuracy is worse than the MP5 in ''Call of Duty 4'' DS and on the console, and PC version, except while crouching, where its hip fire accuracy is perfect. Its magazine holds 30 rounds but the high rate of fire and slow reload make this weapon being soon discarded for more powerful weapons like the M4A1 or the P90 . Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 The MP5 will return in Modern Warfare 3, however with a full butt stock instead of the retractable stock in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Not much else is known about this weapon at this time. Attachments *Holographic Sight *Suppressor Gallery File:ModernWarfare3MP5s.png|The MP5/w Holographic sight carried by British soldiers in Modern Warfare 3 MP5SD-MW3.png|The suppressed variant of the weapon 550px-CODMW3-MP5.jpg|A SAS member running with the weapon in London. 550px-CODMW3-MP5-2.jpg|Two SAS operatives aiming their MP5s at incoming enemies. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, when a suppressor is attached to the weapon in multiplayer, it gains a unique Navy trigger group, which adds "burst" fire to the fire selector. It also gains an integral suppressor, instead of a removable one. *The MP5 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is also the only weapon in the Call of Duty series to have camoflauge applied to the silencer, due to it using the integrated silencer. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons